


Disco(ncerting)

by OffCenter



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffCenter/pseuds/OffCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazards of '76</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco(ncerting)

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble set in the Complications 'verse

Josef looked at Mick’s skintight Angel Flights.  
  
“We’re going to the Circus for dinner,” he pointed out. Mick nodded, posing. “That’s your first pair of Angel Flights, isn’t it?”  
  
“Don’t they look great?”  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mick dropped the body, cursing; the Angel Flights had given up the fight.  
  
Josef reappeared, laughing. “Awww. Coked up dinner with exhibitionism for dessert?”  
  
Mick’s erection faded as he struggled with the zipper. Josef knocked his hands away, grabbed the base of the zipper on the inside, did something, and zipped him back up, grinning.  
  
“Mortification looks good on you.”  
  
Mick’s middle finger was his only answer.


End file.
